The art of baking is ancient; numerous devices have been developed for practicing the art including devices for effectively removing baking pans from a hot oven. These prior devices are extremely practical and useful, however prior to the present invention there has never existed a device which both assists a baker in removing a hot baking pan from an oven and allows the baker to then invert the baking pan in order to remove the cake from the hot baking pan.
There have been numerous Baker's Peels developed, such as Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,384, which include long handles for reaching deep into a hot oven and a streamlined design for slipping under the baking dish and quickly extracting the pan from the oven. These devices will always have their place in the bakery. The present device would not only allow for the rapid extraction of the hot baking pan by clamping to the pan top edge, but also allow the cake to be extracted while the baking pan is hot, with no hand contact.